Darkside Padawan 4
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Read Darkside padawan 1-3 first. It's one of my best yet! (opinion)


*In "Darkside Padawan 3" Obi-wan had turned against Qui-gon and joined with Xanatos. Even though he turned to the Darkside, Obi-wan still feels he is a Jedi. Only, without a purpose. In this next sequel, you'll find what happens to Obi-wan and the reason he came to the Darkside. J

The day was heavily filled with thick patches of fog and the snow covered ground made the air crisp. Peace was not there though. In the background was the sizzle and burn on the lightsabers. Xanatos was teaching Obi-wan. 

"Ha!" Xanatos called, "I've got you right where I want you!" His grin was different to Obi-wan. Usually it was Qui-gon training him. This way of learning wasn't as he expected. 

Just as Xanatos was going to make his strike, Obi-wan somersaulted in the air. Xanatos was prepared for that move. So, he quickly turned around giving Obi-wan the 'killing blow.' Since the sabers were on a low setting, it was a minor burn. 

Xanatos grabbed Obi-wan's hand lifting him up, "You did well my Padawan." Xanatos smiled. Not just any smile. Obi-wan actually felt a little bit of good in his new Master. "Now, breakfast is ready. Clean up and go eat." Xanatos said in a polite tone.

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan bowed trailing off snow tracks. 

Meanwhile, Qui-gon had gotten one of the guards to come over. Making conversation with the Horillian Guard, he slowly detached the keys from the guard's leather belt. Qui-gon looked both ways continuing the conversation and opened the lock. Suddenly, as a quick change of subject he interrupted, "Sorry!" 

The guard stared at him funny replying, "For what?"

"This!" Qui-gon pushed the cell gate into the guard knocking him out cold. "I really am sorry."

He walked into the small room where weapons and clothing were held. Qui-gon grabbed his belt, lightsaber, and cloak. Then he noticed a rock. It looked familiar. He walked closer. It was the river stone he gave to Obi-wan when he took him as his apprentice. Which brought back questions. Is Obi-wan truly all right? Did he truly turn against him? And, why?

Qui-gon ignored his conscience and let the force guide him to Obi-wan. He traveled through hallways, but one occurrence crossed Xanatos. It was impossible to maneuver around him. So, it was about time to end this and go home. Qui-gon stepped out with his saber beaming. Xanatos was caught off guard, but reacted quickly.

The lightsabers clashed violently. Xanatos was at defense. Out of quick thinking, he shattered a glass window. They battled outside on a slim ledge. The battle was paused for the moment. 

Xanatos tried catching Qui-gon off guard. He started twisting his small talk, "You've failed again Qui-gon. Face it. I turned. Obi-wan turned. Surely, your next apprentice will join me."

"This brings me to wonder, Xanatos. Why did you turn away?"

Xanatos turned off his lightsaber. "I don't want to get personal." His voice was becoming shaky. 

Qui-gon finally knew his soft spot. "You never answered my question."

"You killed my… my… father!" Xanatos burst into tears. He fell to his knees. Slowly he collected his feelings. "Which is why I have to kill you."

At that point Obi-wan walked in. Qui-gon went to attack Xanatos when he saw the blue beam strike back. Obi-wan had protected his Master with all he could. Xanatos quickly stood up prepared for Qui-gon's next move. 

Xanatos followed by Obi-wan, attacked Qui-gon putting him on the defense. Qui-gon took a few steps back gaining his balance. Obi-wan jumped in the air striking down hitting Qui-gon's lightsaber. Obi-wan landed on the other side of him making Qui-gon between a rock and a hard spot. Even at that, Qui-gon's swift thinking made him jump off the ledge sliding down the roof. The two, Master and Padawan, jumped down after him. It was slippery, but with the Force they could slow them selves. Within moments Qui-gon dropped of landing on his feet. He saw the other two. So, in a matter of life and death, Qui-gon raced to the steep cliff ahead. 

Xanatos dropped first followed closely by Obi-wan. But, no time had gone by and they were running after him again. 

Moments later, the paused battle begun once more. Xanatos striked at Qui-gon's side. Obi-wan quickly swooped his lightsaber causing Qui-gon to somersault over Xanatos and Obi-wan. Xanatos attacked suddenly at once on each side. As a last resort Qui-gon kicked Obi-wan in the stomach making the boy slide back wards on the ground. The battle paused again. Xanatos ran over to Obi-wan to defend of any attack. Qui-gon turned his saber off and tried to connect to his former Padawan. Obi-wan accepted.

//Listen Obi-wan, I don't want to hurt you. Please come back with me. //

Obi-wan didn't answer but caught Qui-gon's gaze. Xanatos knew what was happening. That was one thing he didn't do. Try to make a connection between him and Obi-wan. Xanatos hoped Obi-wan would make the 'right' decision. To help enforce that he rested a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

The silence was broken as Obi-wan spoke, "I'm sorry," Xanatos felt relieved as Obi-wan prepared for battle, "But I'm going home." 

At that point he turned around giving Xanatos a killing blow. As he started to fall, Xanatos grabbed Obi-wan's long dark cape pulling the boy down with him. Obi-wan grabbed the ledge hanging only by his fingers. Qui-gon ran up to him and grabbed Obi-wan's lower arm. Xanatos started to climb back up but Obi-wan ripped off the cape leaving Xanatos to a long and deadly fall.

Qui-gon pulled Obi-wan up. Clenching his stomach Obi-wan weakly said, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." Qui-gon replied resting his hand on Obi-wan's back. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but…"

Obi-wan held up his hand, "… I deserved it." He rose up and limped back to the palace. Qui-gon watched Obi-wan disappear into the thick fog. He cringed to watch the young boy struggle. Qui-gon looked down at Obi-wan's lightsaber and picked it up, than looking back where Obi-wan disappeared in the fog. 

Obi-wan stumbled to his bed. He was in pain both mentally and physically. He noticed lying there was the stone that Qui-gon gave him when he turned thirteen. 

//_How did this get here_//

Even his wonder was gone. Obi-wan was swallowed by his emptiness inside. 

"What will I ever do? I can't go back to the temple now."

Qui-gon stepped in. "Yes you can."

"The Council would forbid it." Obi-wan called trying pulling himself up onto the bed.

Qui-gon walked over sitting down just as Obi-wan got on.

"Even I think sometimes the Council is wrong."

"You're not going to convince me to go back."

"Obi-wan I'm taking you back no matter if I have to drag there."

Obi-wan jerked away from the bed. "Qui-gon, you always get yourself into the wrong places! I don't want you help or need it!" Obi-wan stomped off out the door, but just as he was going to step out into the hall he turned his head to the side, "And I'm certainly not going back home."

Qui-gon was stunned by Obi-wan's words. It hurt him more than anything else had before. Yet, he sensed that Obi-wan was trying to hide something that was troubling his former apprentice. The question was "What was it?" 


End file.
